


Comfort

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser gets himself hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

“It’s not that bad.”

Ben tried to defend himself, although he knew that his quiet words were acknowledged, but that Ray didn’t really believe him.

“You always say that.”

There wasn’t much he could retort. Ray was right.

“I’ll be all right. Next time I’ll take better stock of the situation as I promised.”

“But that’s not what you said,” whispered Ray.

Ben shivered and pressed closer. He couldn’t help himself: his hands were taking on a will of their own, as they were grasping Ray and holding him close. He searched for skin contact, as if it would redeem himself and make all his mistakes disappear.

“You promised you wouldn’t do it at all.”

Ray mirrored Ben’s own hectic, restless motions, pulling off pieces of clothing and frantically covering all the skin he could find. 

“You said you’d take care.”

Ben whimpered as Ray’s hand found the big bruise on his hip where he’d landed on the street, when their pursuit of a suspect had gone awry. He knew that he’d miscalculated the situation, knew that he’d endangered himself not only recklessly, but also -- and that weighed much worse -- unsuccessfully, as their suspect had disappeared into the masses, while Ray had stopped and called for back-up as soon as he saw Ben lying on the ground. 

Although his injuries were only minor -- skin abrasions and some bruises, things he could easily treat with his own concoctions -- Ray had been worried and despite Ben’s protests he had insisted on going straight home after their visit to the ER (Lieutenant Welsh had been adamant that he be examined by a health care professional and for once Ben had found no way of avoiding it). 

Once at home, Ray had immediately started fussing over Ben, forcing him to lie down and keep lying down. Again Ben didn’t know how to counter Ray’s genuine worry -- after all he had sufficient reasons. 

He had just pulled Ray down to him, holding him close, hoping that the familiar position would calm them both down. Instead it had catapulted them into this frantic groping session, as the adrenaline hit them again and the implications of what could’ve happened became clearer. 

Neither of them heard the key in the door or the sound of a wolf’s nails clicking on the floors (and a quiet thump indicating that the nails and the rest of the wolf had jumped onto Ray’s couch) or the hurried steps of a grown man. They only noticed Renfield when he was sitting down on the bed, thus shifting the weight on the mattress.

“What happened?”

Ben sighed at the open distress in the other man’s voice. (Un)Fortunately for him, Ray took it upon himself to answer.

“Super Mountie here pulled another of his stunts.”

It was apparent in Ray’s voice that Ben hadn’t been forgiven yet and that he might not be forgiven any time soon. Still, Ray’s arms pulled Ben even closer.

“He jumped from a fucking roof right onto the street.”

Ben buried his face in Ray’s neck, not wanting to see Renfield’s reaction to this rather crude, but nonetheless true recounting of the incident. 

Renfield predictably was horror-stricken.

“Oh dear! Ben, are you all right? Do you need a cup of tea?”

“No, Renfield, I’m fine.”

Ben felt Ray tense, but he didn’t start reproaching Ben again. 

But apparently his fear of yet another tirade must’ve been obvious because Ray started stroking his neck and back and whispered into his ear.

“I’m not mad, I just worry, y’know? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Behind Ben the bed dipped and then he was pulled back against a broad chest, strong arms hugging him from behind, while Ray plastered himself against Ben’s front side and stroked his rips gently.

In such a manner ensconced by the two men he loved, Ben relaxed gradually and let the familiar rhythms of their breathing lull him into sleep. Just before he fell asleep, he heard Ray whisper something.

“Promise me never to do such stupid shit again.”

Sleepily Ben thought that his grandparents would never have let him cuss like this without punishment, but he felt too good and too warm to call Ray upon it.

“Please promise me.”

Ray’s whisper was urgent and carried a nameless emotion that prompted Ben to reply at once.

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Good.” 

Ray kissed his ear, while Renfield buried his nose in Ben’s hair and tightened his arms carefully around Ben’s torso.

“Sleep now. We’ll still be here, when you wake up.”

Ben fell asleep knowing that he was loved and that he would do anything to retain this love.


End file.
